Operation Tohru's Crush
by Blue Angel76
Summary: Tohru tells Kagura who her crush is, and Kagura acts immediately planning Operation Tohru's Crush. Who is her crush? Will this operation work, or will it make him hate her? What if these questions had nothing to do with the story? Like, are my socks done being washed? Lol anyway, enjoy, read, and review! Thanks 3


**Hi! Hope you enjoy this story! I plan to make it short, but I don't think that plan will work very well, or well! Anyway, enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Tohru sat on her bed, phone in hand. Yuki was gone and she found this as the perfect time to tell Kagura who her crush was, since she had asked earlier today. She quickly dialed her number, then hesitated. She knew that she had a crush on Yuki, but what would telling Kagura do to make it better? She was already a nervous wreck around him, would this make it worse? She shook her head and pressed call. Kagura picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, this is Kagura Sohma!" She greeted, making Tohru smile. "Kagura, hi! It Tohru, I'm glad I got the right number!" Tohru replied, making Kagura squeal with glee. "TOHRU! Hi! I'm so glad you called! What up?" She exclaimed. "Well, you know how you asked who my crush is?" Tohru began. "Yea, what about it?" Kagura asked, a bit confused.

"Well, I wouldn't tell you because he was in the room, but now he's gone and I'm ready to tell you, are you ready to hear?" Tohru asked. "Yes! This will be a big step in the right direction for our friendship!" Kagura squealed. "Okay, I have a crush on Yuki. He was in the room when you asked, so that's why I didn't tell you before." Tohru said, turning a bit red. She heard Kagura squeal happily.

"I'll help you two get together! We can call it: Operation Tohru's Crush! Or, if other are around, we call it O.T.C!" Kagura squealed. "But, I don't think he likes me back, it would be a waste of time." Tohru said sadly. "Nonsense! By the end of Operation Tohru's Crush, not only will he like you, but you two will be dating! And Kyo will be mine as well!" Kagura squealed.

Tohru finally agreed and Kagura said she would come over later today to start O.T.C. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Tohru sighed and fell to her bed. She rolled on her side and looked at the picture of her mother. "Oh mom, how will I pull this off?" She asked the picture. Her mother's voice popped in her head for a split second. _Just be yourself, you'll be fine._ She said, making Tohru smile. "You're right, mom! I just have to be myself!" She said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Talking to your mother, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked from the doorway. Tohru gasped and turned red. "Um, y-yea I g-guess," She stuttered, looking down to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _Deep breaths Tohru, calm down,_ she instructed herself. She took deep breaths then looked to Yuki. He smiled at her, making her turn red again. "I-I, um, lunch time!" She exclaimed, rushing past him.

Yuki sat there, confused. _Miss Honda is acting so strange,_ he thought, _I hope I didn't do anything to upset her or make her uncomfortable,_ He sighed and went downstairs. Kyo went down too, and then a rumbling sound was heard coming straight for the house. "Oh damn!" Kyo exclaimed. "KYO! MY LOVE!" Kagura shouted, bolting into the house.

"Kagura's here!" Tohru exclaimed happily from the kitchen. She came into the living room and froze when Kyo was thrown past her head. "KYO! MY LOVE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kagura yelled, bolting after Kyo. "K-Kagura?" Tohru asked. "Leave them be, Miss Honda." Yuki said with a sigh. Tohru blushed, "O-okay, I'm g-going to go m-make lunch," Tohru stammered, going to the kitchen.

After Kagura beat her love into Kyo some more, they sat down around the table, eating. "What the hell are you doing here, Kagura?!" Kyo asked. "Why, I came to visit Tohru! Working on O.T.C!" Kagura replied. "O.T.C?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison. Tohru blushed, and said the first thing to come to mind. "Yep, it's um, Octopus, tentacle, um, concerns?" Tohru said.

She regretted her choice of words as Yuki and Kyo looked at her, confused. Kagura looked at her with a did-you-really-just-say-that-to-your-crush face. "Octopus tentacle concerns?" Yuki asked. Tohru looked down and nodded. She left to her room, dragging Kagura behind her.

"Tohru! What were you thinking?!" Kagura asked. "I don't know, I freaked out, he would have put the pieces together!" Tohru replied, covering her face. "This is going to take a lot more than I thought," Kagura said, sighing. They sat and thought for a moment before Kagura snapped her fingers. "I got it! Let's make a list of things that gets Yuki flustered! And things that makes him complement you!" She exclaimed pulling out a notebook.

"Well, he gets flustered when I wear things like dresses, or when I wear his white day present." Tohru said, thinking. "Cute dresses, white day gift, okay, what else?" Kagura asked as she wrote down the things. "Well, he complements me when we're working together at the secret base." Tohru said. "Secret base?" Kagura asked, confused. "Oh, it's just a vegetable garden Yuki and I take care of." Tohru replied with a smile. "Okay, what else?" Tohru thought for a moment.

"I think that's it." Tohru said. "Okay!" Kagura exclaimed, "Now, first step, Operation Cut Clothes, or, O.C.C!" Kagura exclaimed. She grabbed Tohru's hand and led her away. "Where are we going?" Tohru asked. "Shopping!" Kagura replied. "But, I don't have any money!" Tohru said. "Not to worry, Tohru-" Tohru cut her off by pointing. "Look! Yuki's talking to Matoko!" She exclaimed, pulling her behind a corner.

"Hi, Yuki!" Matoko said, waving. She was in a very revealing outfit as if she had planned to run into him. "Hello Miss-" Motoko cut him off by raising her hand. "Yuki, call me Matoko!" She said. "Okay, Matoko, what brings you here?" Yuki asked, shifting in his spot. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, or maybe dinner?" She asked, thrusting her chest at him.

"I-I, uh, no thank you, I was going to see if Miss Honda wanted to go out today." Yuki replied. "Did you hear that?!" Kagura whisper shouted. "Yea, did he just say he was going to ask me on a date?" Tohru replied in a whisper, shocked. Then Tohru gasped at what Matoko said next. "Forget about her, Yuki, I saw her with your cousin Kyo. They were _kissing!"_ Motoko said, smiling innocently.

"What?" Yuki asked. Tohru couldn't take it anymore, she jumped out from her hiding place. "No! Yuki, don't believe her! I would never do that!" She exclaimed, running to him. "Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, surprised. Was she, eavesdropping?

 **Cliffy! What will happen next? Will Yuki be disgusted with Tohru for eavesdropping? Will Kagura help her friend in need, or buy the story that Matoko told Yuki? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review the story and tell me answers to my questions! Of course, I know what will happen, but it's always nice to read what you guys come up with! And for all you know, you could be right! O.O Bye! 3**


End file.
